Reincarnated
by cat in dreamland
Summary: What if Fionna and Marshall Lee were lovers before the mushroom war? What if the woman Marshall was waiting for for eternity to reincarnate was living in the tree house that was built on a tree that was marked as his? Fiolee!
1. My name is Anne, Anne Lee

**Hey! my first ever Adventure time fic! Be nice :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time! **

* * *

**Fiolee**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Past lovers**

* * *

Anne's POV

I woke up to the sound of tapping. It sounded familiar... It's on the tip of my tongue... Mouse code? Morsel code.. M-Morse... Of course! it's the morse code! It tapped 3 dits, 3 dahs, 3 dits that was the signal for SOS. It's time... I thought to myself. Carefully slipping out from Marshall's grasp, I sprang into action and started rummaging my closet,quietly of course, for my adventure bag.

Retrieving my signature adventure sky blue backpack, I emptied the treasures that collected with every adventure. Looking at each one sadly before keeping them in an indestructible diamond case that Kate, my best friend, made for me.

I changed into my nin outfit. Then, I took a black hair tie and tied my brown locks back into a bun. Opening a secret drawer, I fished out my mask that looked like a bunny. It was my signature mask. I brought 4 more pairs of the same outfit and a few pairs of underwear.

Then I started my hunt for weapons. Raiding my precious weaponry closet, I finally found the familiar handle of my trusty katana, I fingered the Yin Yang symbol. It was my favorite sword as it was a gift from my dead father. Grabbing two daggers, one was dipped in arsenic while the other was not poisoned, I strapped the one without poison onto my leg and the other in my bag. Also bringing along a box of poisoned senbon and packed it inside my backpack.

I went to the shelf of food pills and grabbed 3 bottles. One was for quick healing, one was a substitute for food and the last for extracting poison. Then, I fished out some bubble wrap to wrap around them to prevent them from breaking. Afterwards, I filled my trusty canteen to the brim. On my way, I grabbed a basic first aid pouch and I was done with getting the stuff. Packing everything neatly in place. And done.

Double checking everything on my mental checklist, I then remembered to do one last task. Tiptoeing up the stairs as quietly as I could, I opened the door to my right to reveal my three resting children, Finn, Marcus and Marceline.

My eyes softened as I watched them. Looking at them sleeping was so serene. They were beautiful.

My first son, Finn, is 7 this year. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He got the blue eyes from me but the blonde hair was certainly a mystery. Probably from my side of the family since my mom was blonde.

My second son, Marcus, is 5 this coming Friday. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked like a quiet person but in actual fact, he takes after me. Loud and adventurous. He loves going on a good adventure and even pretends to go on some with Finn.

Last but not least, my only daughter, Marceline who is 3. Like Marcus, she had black hair and black eyes. But she is completely different from him. She takes after Marshall. Almost like a carbon copy of him. Quiet, sneaky but she definitely got her looks from me.

Placing a kiss on their forehead, I stood to leave saying to them a silent goodbye that probably won't be heard and turned to leave. I'm not going to say good bye to Marshall. I decided. Simply because it hurts too much.

Suddenly, a pair of muscular arms circled around my waist effectively stopping me in my tracks and carried me mid air. That familiar smell of vanilla and death I had grown to love...Marshall... I thought as I looked up to meet his signature demon eyes which had captured my heart from the very start.

It pained me that the eyes that belonged to my love held a hint of sadness. "Marshy?" I whispered softly as Marshall floated us out of the kids room and into ours.

We quietly sat for a while relishing each other's company while we can. Until Marshall broke the silence "It's time isn't it Anne?" Marshall asked starting a conversation,avoiding eye contact. Nodding mutely, I looked downwards guilty. So much for leaving without saying goodbye.

"Look at me" Marshall whispered. I didn't respond as I was too caught up in my own thoughts. "Dammit Anne _look at me_" Marshall whispered brokenly and cupped my face to look at him. I stared at him with my sky blue orbs veiled slightly.

"Anne, you better come back in one piece or I'll wait for you to reincarnate, find you and change you whether you like it or not." Marshall said half jokingly. With half lidded eyes I nodded. Then, he pulled me into a sweet and passionate kiss. This was exactly why I wanted to leave without saying goodbye. Because I knew. I'd never want to say goodbye to Marshall or our kids I wanted to stay there with them forever and live happily. Leaving would be a far too difficult feat to achieve. But I can't be selfish this is for the nation.

Pulling away, he drew me close. "I love you. I love you so much" He whispered into my ear and hugged me tight once again before let me go. I stumbled a little in my dazed state of mind.

He gave me a smile that showed his fangs that glint in the moonlight. Although he was smiling, I knew he was biting back the pain bottled up in him. He held a strong front for me. Oh Marshall I thought cupping his face kissing him sweetly.

I am leaving my family to serve in the American army. I am the greatest Adventuress known to the world and one of the key personnels of the army, the lieutenant general or better known as second in command. Since women are the superior are they not? (Please don't get offended if there are any guys reading!)

A light breeze floated inside the house when I opened the door. And it made my long brown hair float slightly. Walking away from my beloved family that I loved so dear, I reminisced all the times we had. "Anne wait!" Marshall said halting me. Marshall gave me a pendant it was shaped like a bat. "This was passed down from my dad. He said that this pendant would protect whoever would wear it."

Floating behind me, he cleared my blocking hair away and clasped it around my neck. Hugging me tight for one last time, I inhaled his scent. He smelt of vanilla and death. A smell I wanted to remember forever. I'm gonna miss him the most. I thought as I bit my upper lip trying to hold back the tears that welled up when I thought about leaving. He noticed that and patted my head before leaning down to whisper in my ear "Please be safe." I nodded. I will Marshall, for you.

Turning, I started walking away from Marshall albeit reluctantly.

"IF YOU DIE I'LL WAIT FOR YOU FOR ETERNITY UNTIL YOU REINCARNATE!" Marshall yelled. My eyes watered slightly as I replied " I WON'T DIE I'M GONNA WIN THIS WAR JUST YOU WAIT MARSHALL LEE" I shouted hoping that what I say would really happen.

Bitter sweet memories flashed in my head in a flicker. From the time Marshy and I met till the recent birth of our youngest and only daughter, Marceline. Casting one last look at the house where my _family_ started and grew in, I waved a little and said a small goodbye although I'd look silly. Goodbye to the life I had lived goodbye to the kids, to Marshy... Oh Marshy...

I'll surely miss them, I thought as a lone tear slid down. This was perhaps the last time I'd see them. It is my duty I can't be selfish for myself. Marshy knew that. Even if they lived without their mother or wife. They will survive. They must.

The revolution has started. People started rioting against the status quo. They can't accept that their lives are controlled by the government. And a full scale war more devastating than the recent civil wars was on the verge of out breaking. Being caught in the tango of events, I had to lead the army no backing out. I served in the army for quite a while and was one of the best of bests that's why they're calling me back. I had this feeling that the war that outbreaks would be very devastating.

Saddling my horse, Nightmare, I clicked twice and Nightmare and I took off into the forest. As our figures disappeared into a blur, more tears escaped my eyes. This is the last time I'll ever cry. I promised myself.

Facing the forest, glinting menacing eyes eyed me and Nightmare hungrily. Adrenaline coursed through my veins making me feel thrilled at the thought of another adventure. The last time I went on an adventure was probably about 2 months ago? Although I'm pumped for another exciting adventure, I had a bad feeling that it may be my last.

My name is Anne. Anne Lee, well known as the greatest adventuress known to mankind and not known to many the queen of the Nightosphere. I have brown hair and blue eyes. My husband,Marshall Lee,the vampire prince, and I had been married for 5 years. We had three crossbred Human and Vampire children Marceline, Finn and Marcus. I'm 27 this coming September. And this is my story.

* * *

**Sorry if it's confusing I hope you that like it so far! In case you don't know, Anne was Marshall's wife. This is Pre-Mushroom wars. **

**A little about Anne, both her parents are dead. She's mixed English and Japanese. Her mom was English and her dad was Japanese. They gave birth to her in America therefore making her an American( Correct me if I'm wrong :) ) Her dad was a brunette and her mom was blonde. That explain's Finn's blonde hair and Anne's brown hair. The first part explains the katana and the poisoned _senbon_(Needles)  
**

**Sorry my grammar's not perfect and I do make mistakes! Please give this story a chance! :D**

**Review please! Reviews make me happy :D **


	2. Bubba, Bubba Jones

**Hey! :D I'm glad that I've gotten reviews, followers even people who favourited the story :) Thank you so much! I'll continue the story :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time! **

* * *

**Fiolee**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Lieutenant Anne**

* * *

Anne's POV

Splashes of sunlight blinded my eyes as I stared into the rising sun. Nightmare and I had been travelling nonstop for about 4 hours or so. If not for the occasional stops we took. Today was the day. Today will determine the fate of everyone. Today the day World War officially starts.

The chattering of pumped up soldiers grew louder as Nightmare and I approached the Army camp. I saluted to the Captain of the army in greeting, Sir Bubba. He was one of my best mates actually. I nicknamed him Sir Bubblegum as he seemed to be addicted to bubble gum.

His name was Bubba, Bubba Jones. He was 31 years old. He had blonde hair which was slicked back making it look like a cow lick and shocking green eyes. He was actually quite attractive but I have Marshall.

After he saluted back in respect, his stern composure visibly slackened as he gave me a toothy grin. "Hey Anne, I'm really pumped up for the War." Bubba started. Then, he went on rambling about how he was going to kill each rebel and such. This is too boring... I thought as I slipped into a daydream.

The War... Civil wars had been ongoing for about 1 year now... This will be the third world war. The second one broke out in the 1950s when the Allied Nations failed to stop the aggressive countries from invading. Post war period, 1958 February 4th. The Amalgamate Nations was thus formed.

Now it was time for the Amalgamate Nations to fail. The Amalgamate Nations was on the verge of failing. One more wrong move... That's it. Since most of the countries have developed more advanced technology, this war would most definitely be the most devastating war so far.

"Anne? Hello Anne Lee? Are you even paying attention to me?" Bubba said waving a hand in front of my dazed face. "Sorry! Do carry on!" I said snapping out of my thoughts. He harrumphed dramatically and continued.

"As I was saying, we're so going to make the rebels pay" He vowed darkly.

Bubba absolutely hated the rebellion. Detested it. Loathed it.

Bubba had lost his parents in Civil war not long ago. His parents were killed ruthlessly by a notorious group of rebellions. His parents were mere civilians. They stopped by a motel where the group decided to raid. They hacked his mother with a machete and shot her in the chest twice but not before stealing her jewelry and even went to the extent of molesting her.

His father was killed differently but all the more brutal. The attackers flayed his upper body. Leaving little traces of skin still on. On his lower body, nails were hammered into his legs. But not before being hung upside down. Worst still, he was very much alive and given a shot of adrenaline. So he'd live through the torture until he bleeds to death.

When you think it can't get anymore worse, His beloved wife and children were raped and murdered by the Rebellions.

Fueling an even deeper resentment for the rebels that was in him. He had no family, no wife nor children. Everything was taken away from him by the rebellion.

I remembered how I met Bubba. When the old captain of the army stepped down, the captain position was actually meant to be passed to Pep Brown, the lieutenant general before me. But Pep declined his position and decided to remain as a humble lieutenant general.

At that time I was a mere soldier. I was intrigued. Pep Brown was the second best of the best. Yet he let a 2nd lieutenant general take the position as a captain?

Pep Brown was my idol. I felt that he deserved the position more than Bubba and even the previous captain. But I realized why Pep declined the honorable title. Bubba was fresh,new and innovative. Pep was outdated, old and worn.

Pep was a great soldier, hero, leader. He died recently in the civil wars. In the most heroic and touching way you could ever imagine.

A group of Rebels were about to kill a young child at a mere age of 5. He got his gun, shot them in the chest and protected the child. Unknowingly, the girl was just bait to lure him into the Rebel's trap to annihilate him. There were 4 more rebels who were tailing him. Then, the 4 that were tailing pep surrounded them. Realising that he was outnumbered, Pep shielded the girl with his back and took the bullet for her.

When my squad reached them, Pep was on the verge of dying. He rasped out with his dying breath "Win the war, for the people" and with that, Pep Albert Brown died.

So we will Pep. So we will.

Looking at the entire army presently. Each and every soldier. We are fighting for the people. We are fighting for the future. We must stop this madness. Once and for all.

After Bubba finished ranting, I went to the stables to drop off Nightmare and joined the whole battalion for first parade. After attendance had been accounted for, Bubba dismissed the battalion but not before telling each of the squads what to do.

Bubba and I then proceeded to load up on arms. Nuclear arms to be specific.(read the ending part) I shoved a nuclear gun into my left holster and a .22 magnum revolver in my right one. Carefully juggling a handful of grenades, I loaded my grenade holder tucking each one carefully so that it won't fall off.

After we loaded up, Bubba told me that he was going to take me to a 'tour' around the lab where the nuclear bombs will be made.

Leading us to his car, we then drove to a restricted area that only permits research scientists, Army Lieutenants, Army Captains and the President to enter.

The area had a desert like terrain, it was fenced up with barbed wires and electric fences to keep trespassers out. The research centre was a good 50 feet away from the fences so we had to hike our way there as no vehicles was allowed.

The building was white. It looked very simple on the outside. There were a few satellite dishes on the roof but other than that, it looked really ordinary.

Upon reaching the research centre, Bubba and I met up with the head scientist of the centre. Her name was Doctor Bonnibel B. When Bubba saw her, he literally lost his cool. I think he has a crush on her. Doctor Bonnibel seemed interested in him too.

After our salutations, Doctor led us to a hi-tech looking lab. I was astounded. The Research centre seemed so simple on the outside yet it was very complex and detailed on the inside.

The lab she brought us to was completely white. It looked really advanced with machines embedded in every nook and cranny of the room. Every gadget and machine looked really hi tech almost sci-fi.

Doctor Bonnibel then gave us a brief introduction on the lab. Afterwards, She instructed us to put on radiation suits as the radiation in the manufacturing room is very high.

After Bubba and I suited up in the stuffy suits, Doctor Bonnibel harrumphed dramatically and declared "May I proudly present the manufacturing room. This is where all the bombs in project Mushroom will be made." She said pushing up her glasses.

It was a large room that had many bombs in display. They were all contained in glass boxes and their information was taped at the bottom right hand corner. The bombs ranged from atomic bombs to nuclear bombs. Made from Uranium to Hydrogen.

Apparently, each of the bombs will have a different sort of 'mushroom' effect. Ranging from 'button mushroom' which is about 1 kilometre to 'Portobello mushroom' which is about 1593 kilometre around 1/4th of the world.

Doctor Bonnibel was particularly proud of her bomb that could have a blast radius of 1/4th of the world. Bubba nudged me saying "Wow a bomb a size of a room? able to destroy 1/4th of the world? As if" He said and we started snickering. And Doctor didn't look impressed.

Leading us back to the changing room, we took off the stuffy suits and had to take a shower incase any trace of radiation got on us. We also had a new change of clothes as our old clothes may also contain traces of radiation.

Before leaving, Doctor stopped us and told us that she'd be helping us as a field nurse too. She gave us both healing creams for the soldiers. She blushed when Bubba thanked her.

By the time we finished the 'tour' it was around noon. So, Bubba and I thanked Doctor and left the Research lab. By the time we reached the camp, the battalion was already seated ready for lunch. Bubba and I were just on time.

The excited aura of the soldiers was contagious even I myself felt excited.

The loud chatter of the soldiers died down as Bubba harrumphed to get everyone's attention.

"Alright!Troops listen up. I want to thank every single soldier present here today. Because you willingly came and volunteered to fight for a good cause. I want you to know that I'm proud of you, your family's proud of you, the country's proud of you! Today is the day we had trained hard for. TODAY! It all starts and ends. Lets give em' rebels a good wake up call. Let's give those communists a good taste of their own medicine. Are you with me!" He yelled.

Everyone yelled back a pumped up yeah! With that, he let the soldiers carry on with their meals.

The war today was to officially start at 4pm. In 4 more hours. The war will start.

For some reason, I felt really nervous.

Questions filled my head. What if I don't survive? What if we didn't win? What ifs filled my head as I chowed down on my food. I can only hope that I'll survive.

But there is this nagging feeling in my stomach that this war will wipe out the entire human race.

* * *

**That's it folks :D please tell me if you'd like a Marshall Lee POV chapter it can be the next one :) **

**I know nuclear weapons are banned in USA. This is a fictional story guys yeah I highly doubt any Americans would possess any nuclear weapons. If not I guess. You'd be dead? **

**Sorry guys I don't know much about America... Heck I haven't been there before! I'm an Asian and proud to be one :3 although I'm ****really jealous about Americans and Europeans. They're so pretty! Oops I'm rambling. **

**ANYWAY! R&R guys! Flames will be used to cook my food XD YEAH! PEACE OUT **


End file.
